planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Simian Flu Pandemic
The Pandemic is a major event in the film Rise of the Planet of the Apes which determined the fate of mankind. At the company Gen-Sys Laboratories, scientist Will Rodman created a supposed cure for Alzheimer's Disease, the ALZ-112. He tested it on a female chimpanzee nicknamed Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes gained heightened intelligence in the process, but went on a rampage, believing her newborn child would be threatened by the humans who held her captive. Bright Eyes, unfortunately, was executed shortly after her attack. Will, feeling sorry for her abandoned newborn, adopted the baby chimp and named him Caesar, after his father (who had Alzheimer's) quoted Julius Caesar. Caesar was shown to have inherited heightened intelligence from his mother, and proved to be smarter than his human counterparts. When Will tested the ALZ-112 on his father, his father seemed to have improved, but his dementia returned after his immune system fought off the ALZ-112. After Will's confused father drove his neighbor, Hunsiker's car, and damaged it, Hunsiker himself lost his temper and threatened to call the police. Caesar saw this and, in an effort to defend Will's father, bit Hunsiker's finger off. Caesar was then sent to the San Bruno Primate Shelter. Unbeknownst to the public, however, the apes imprisoned at the facility were, in actuality, treated cruelly by the chief guard, John Landon. Caesar then grew bitter of humans and sought to be free, along with his primate companions. Meanwhile, Will managed to produce an entirely new cure called ALZ-113. This cure gave apes an even greater sense of intelligence, and due to this fact, Will attempted to test the 113 on his father, but Charles refused and died soon after. Will discovered that the 113 had been recklessly being tested on the other chimps, ordered by his boss, Steven Jacobs ignoring Will's warnings about the risks he is taking. At the primate sanctuary, Caesar managed to establish dominance over the rest of the apes in captivity with the help of a gorilla named Buck. He eventually escaped his prison and made his way to Will's house. There, he secretly took a few vials of the 113 cure, returned to the facility, and used the cure to heighten his intelligence and that of the other apes. Caesar and the other apes then formulated a plan to finally break free from their prison. The next day, Dodge Landon attempted to force Caesar into his cage, but Caesar refused to enter. Dodge zapped the chimp with his cattle prod multiple times, but Caesar managed to grab his arm. Dodge exclaimed "Get yor stinkin' paws off me, you damn dirty ape!", to which Caesar replied with a firm "No!" Caesar then killed Dodge, and he and his primate brethren escaped the facility. The next morning, Caesar released more apes from their prisons, and soon, a massive army of apes, led by Caesar, marched across the Golden Gate Bridge in order to get to the Muir Woods National Monument, a redwood forest which Caesar happily played in prior to his imprisonment. The apes succeeded in entering the redwood forest and finally gained their freedom. Meanwhile, a virus caused by exposure to the 113 spread through the world, causing the pandemic and, most likely, the deaths of millions of people, allowing the apes to take over the Earth. Category:CE